Frik's Happy Ending
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: Hallmark's Merlin Merlin finally has found a way to repay Frik for his kindness. Oneshot, please R


**[A/N-** Excuse me if this is corny- I had finally thought up a happy ending for Frik and I hadn't had time till now to write it. This is freewriting- something I've been practicing where I just ran through and drabbled the basics. Well, okay, I did go back and add some more detail. Hope it's enjoyable anyways.

* * *

**Frik's Happy Ending

* * *

**

_"Thank you my old friend, for everything."  
"Oh, no need to thank me, Master Merlin. I just love happy endings."_

Merlin had everything he had dreamed of. Having his faithful steed Rupert at his side was wonderful enough. When his tutor had said he had found Nimue as well, it had truly been worth his time on this earth. He couldn't thank Frik enough. There had to be some way to repay him. But he couldn't figure out how. The one thing he knew Frik had wanted was Morgan le Faye back … but Merlin hadn't the power to raise the dead, and it wouldn't be pretty if he could. Poor Frik had lived the lonely life that Merlin did, but now Merlin had the love of his life in his arms and his faithful steed at his side. Arthur aside, they were of the few things he held dear and close to his heart. Frik had achieved the impossible by bringing them back to him. He had to find out a way to repay him. But how?

He decided that he needed some studying to do. He knew it was doubtful that many people that have lived whilst Frik and Morgan lived at their castle would be alive still. Still, he had to try. Frik was a kind but secretive fellow. He wouldn't answer if Merlin had asked Frik what he had wanted more than anything else.

Merlin strolled through the main square of the town nearby the castle, Rupert trailing beside him without being guided. He had changed his appearance to that of his old self, just so that if he met familiar faces they would not question his change.

He watched the passersby, children as they skipped about, parents and adults wheeling their wheelbarrows of corn and other crops. There was nary an old person in sight. He was afraid he would have to seek out those who could remember tales of Frik, perhaps passed down by their elders. He was highly doubtful of this, because many people had long since chosen to forget the old ways.

Soon, he came across an old woman, sitting outside her home on a bench as she watched her grandchildren play in the street. She looked to be possibly a little older than Merlin. One eye was blue and clouded, possibly blind. Her good eye didn't see Merlin or his horse as he approached her.

"Excuse me …" Merlin began, and the lady looked over at him with a smile, but it faded suddenly when she realized him. A curious glint shined in her good eye as she croaked out, "You're Merlin, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he answered with a friendly smile.

"I had heard stories of you. I never doubted them for a second," she said with a chuckle.

He smiled, and continued, "I was wondering if you were familiar with a couple that lived there …" he pointed to the castle, "long ago."

Her face went solemn, "Do you mean Lady Morgan le Faye?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, hope in his heart, "And Frik,"

"Was that the man she was always with? Blonde hair, blue eyes … never did catch his name."

"So you _did_ know them?"

"Aye," she said, nodding, her hands folding across her apron. She pointed to a chair next to her, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Certainly," he thanked, and sat beside her. Rupert stood across from them, nibbling at some weeds that protruded from the cobblestones.

"I was their midwife. I assisted Morgan in her births."

"_Births_?" he asked in surprise, "But she only had one child … A son, Mordred."

"There was a child shortly after him," she continued, "A daughter named Maeve. The couple somehow kept her secret from the others. She only told me that it was Frik's child, and that I should never tell anyone about her. I shouldn't have told you, but I feel it is what Morgan might've wanted. They're all long gone anyway … they'd want their stories to be told."

"Frik's not long gone," Merlin corrected, "He is alive and well."

"Is he now?" she asked, shock in her eye, "I had thought he had vanished with the old ways."

"He betrayed Mab, and helped me defeat her." He explained, "He also recently reunited me with my horse Rupert here, and my love as well. Please, do tell me," he pleaded, though he was afraid of the answer, "What became of his daughter Maeve?"

"That would be pointless to answer, for she is beyond help."

"Please tell me." He pleaded again, "I beg of you."

She considered him a while before answering, "She is alive. She was taken in by the Faye, unbeknownst to Mab."

"But Mab was defeated; how are the Faye still in existence?"

"They are," she insisted, "For anyone who believes. I raised the child until her fifth birthday, and that is when they took her. I made them promise to keep her safe." She chuckled humorlessly, "Rather foolish of me to trust them. So mischievous, they are. But they kept our secret."

"Do you know where I can find her?" he asked earnestly.

She leaned over and pointed a crooked hand down the road, "There, in the woods. I've been to see her on her birthday each year. She still lives with them, but I cannot guarantee you will see her. The Faye will only let themselves be seen if they want to be."

He smiled, "Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you …" he drifted off and gazed at her blind eye. He held up a hand and focused his energies hard enough until the eye turned a deep chestnut brown like the other. She gasped and blinked several times, looking excitedly at the world around her with sudden interest. She stopped and smiled broadly, clasping her hands firmly over Merlin's. "Bless you, Merlin! _Bless you_!!"

"It was the least I could do," he said with a smile as he got to his feet, "And I thank you, again."

* * *

He walked along in the woods for what seemed like forever. Every now and then, he thought he glimpsed something at the corner of his eye, but when he went to look, whatever it was had gone. He grew tired, so he used the last of his strength to change himself back to being young again. Thoroughly exhausted, he sat down beside a tree to rest as Rupert grazed. He closed his eyes to clear his thoughts and attempt to connect with the Faye, but there was no response. He tried this several times, opening his eyes in between to see if they were about. After about a hundred times of doing this, he eventually opened his eyes to a young girl dressed in green with a crown of leaves and flowers atop her head. 

"What are you doing, Mister?" she asked. Her eyes were bright yellow, like Frik's, and her hair was in plaits, a mixture color of brown and black of both parents' hair colors. He also noticed her ears curved up in that elfish style that Frik's own ears had. She looked curiously upon him without fear.

This, without a doubt, was Frik's daughter, but he wasn't about to shout that out, lest he frighten her. He began to wonder how she was still young after all these years. It was probably an illusion, but then again the Faye were mysterious- they probably granted her eternal youth.

"I'm meditating." He replied, and closed his eyes again. He was well informed of the Faye folk, and knew that they wanted attention and were often shocked at being ignored.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because it helps to clear my mind," he said, opening his eyes again to the girl, "And to relax the body."

"Why are you doing that here?" she asked as he closed his eyes again. "You've got your eyes closed; any old person could just come upon you and kill you."

"I know that," he said, "But that is why I have Rupert here," he said, looking to his steed, "And I am a sorcerer, so I can sense presences anyway."

"Did you sense me?"

"No, I'm afraid I did not."

"Did I spook you?" she asked with a playful grin.

"Not at all," he replied with a smile, "I was hoping that I would meet you."

Her eyes grew even rounder with curiosity, "Why?"

"You're Lady Maeve, aren't you?"

"I've yet to be a lady," she said with a pout, "But yes, that is my name."

"I wanted to know if you would like to meet your father."

"My father??" she asked with a mixture of surprise and anger, "But my father doesn't love me."

"Who told you that?" he asked. She gazed among the trees, "My friends …"

"Well, your father doesn't know you exist." Merlin explained.

She frowned a bit, and pulled her hands behind her back, "How come?"

He laughed in amusement, "You really are quite the inquisitive one, aren't you?"

"Sorry." She said with a blush, looking at her feet. She bit her lip and looked up at the sorcerer again. This time, he did not close his eyes to ignore her again. "Can I meet my father?" she asked shyly and hopefully.

Merlin smiled, "Of course," he stood and took the girl's hand and placed her atop Rupert with him, and they galloped off.

* * *

Frik sat cross-legged in the center of an old graveyard. In front of him was Morgan's grave- he had her buried here before going off to assist Merlin.

He fingered a rose in his hands, its thorns pricking his skin, but he did not care. He stared blankly at her name engraved in the stone, and placed the rose in front of it. He had been coming to this place every day since her death. What else did he have left for him? Merlin had Nimue and he was grateful for that, but it only helped him to know he had served some other purpose in this world other than to have taught Merlin and have served Mab.

A tear trickled down his cheek as he remembered his beloved Morgan … all those nights they shared in each other's arms. She always made him laugh and he did the same for her. How he missed her beautiful voice. He had thought himself only in love with the illusion he had created for her. He never realized how much he actually loved her … when she was dying and had transformed … his feelings didn't change towards her. And it warmed his heart to know that her love for him had still remained, though he was doomed to live forever in this hideous form … Looking back on it, he wished he had told her each and every day how much he loved her … it killed him when he realized how much he had taken her for granted.

And their child, oh their child … he had forgiven Morgan for not letting him say goodbye. It was hard enough on her. She was in tears for days on end; it was a wonder why Mab didn't suspect anything or ask her of the cause for her pain. Mab must've been too focused on Mordred at the time.

Their intentions were good when it had come to their child, Maeve. They did what was best for her … Mab would've wanted to manipulate the child and turn her into the devil Mordred had become. They had saved her from a horrible life. He wondered what had become of the child, if she were alive or not. Only Morgan knew … He didn't have the guts to ask her while she was dying, with Mab right there … Of course, had he known she were dying, he would've asked her without worry of Mab's wrath. He didn't realize … he never realized how much he had loved her … it wasn't until she was gone that he let himself unleash his anger upon Mab, but to no avail. Mab was not gracious enough to have killed him on the spot.

He stared down at his palms in his lap; letting his tears flow as the memories, the good and the bad came running back to him. As he did, he noticed the lines in his old palms began to fade, the few liver spots he had vanished. They had become young again. How peculiar … He brought his hands up to touch his face and it no longer felt wrinkly, it was young and soft again. He wondered how this could happen … and then he realized with a sigh.

"Master Merlin, must you take away all the years I have longed to have passed me by?" he asked calmly as he heard his student's footsteps crunch the dead leaves as he approached.

Merlin smiled upon his old friend, "I've come to repay you for your kindness."

"How is this repaying?" he asked, a little angry, "I've already lived too long- I've only waited for the day when I shall return to …" he quieted, staring at the grave, "to Morgan …"

"I understand, Frik, but there is someone who would require you to live longer than you have planned."

Frik sighed, "I'm too old and tired to have _another_ student," he complained, getting to his feet.

Merlin motioned to his right, and Frik looked over in annoyance, but his expression faded when he saw her. She looked to be about five years old, and she looked exactly as Morgan did when he first met her, only this girl had his yellow eyes. She stared shyly at him, and he noticed her ears curved slightly, resembling his own. It couldn't be …

"Frik, I'd like you to meet your daughter … Maeve."

She smiled when he said her name, and curtseyed. Frik found that he was simply staring with his jaw dropped. He grabbed Merlin's arm, "How did you know? How did you find her?" he finally tore his eyes away to stare incredulously at his friend's.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he asked, and headed off to leave them alone. Frik would've thanked him if he weren't so dumbfounded and shocked.

Maeve stood there awkwardly, wringing her hands behind her back. She paused a moment, and then cautiously took a step towards her father, holding out a hand.

He smiled meekly, and took her hand gently as if he were afraid to break her. She suddenly thrust herself into his arms with a warm hug. Frik was very taken aback, but he soon returned the hug, tears clouding his vision.

"Hello, father." She said. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and pulled his daughter close, rocking her gently side to side as he did when she was just a baby.

"Oh Maeve, my darling girl …"

* * *

**[A/N-** Reviews please! Preferably the good ones. :D 


End file.
